Haunted House
by Charlotte and Rashka
Summary: Miku finds a flyer for a haunted house. VERY RANDOM.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is not Purple Panda Bear. That is the truth.**

**I can write fanfictions. That is a lie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or purple or anything... I don't own anything...**

**Rashka's sister decides to write something. HERE:**

* * *

"Len, what are u doing!"

"Eating….. Nummy…. Banana….. ."

"Well stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because you are making A MESS!"

"But Rinnnnnnn!"

"No buts. And why did you lose your voice? It sounds weird."

"Well sorry."

Rin then decided to slap Len in the face.

"OWWWWWWYYYYYYY!"

"LEN, NO EATINGTHE BANANA LIKE A FISH."

"NO; I LOVE THE BANANA!"

Miku walked in and Miku shouted,

"Len!"

Len froze and curled up in a ball.

"Drop the banana."

Len dropped the banana, but stayed in a ball.

"Good. Now apologize to Rin."

Len slowly turned his head toward Rin,

"Sorry Rin."

Miku narrowed her eyes at Len.

"I'm sorry Rin! I love you Rin!"

Len hopped up and squeezed Rin.

"Good Len. Now leave."

Len walked carefully around Miku, but once he was behind her, he darted up the stairs and started crying… like a shota.

"Hey, Rin, guess what!"

"What?"

"I found this flyer on the street and it has a haunted house picture on it. Let me read it to you: Saturday June 16. Come see this haunted house and paranormal investigation in action. You wanna go?"

"Why not? Wait, what about Len?"

Len was shivering at the top of the stairs.

"Ohh Leeennnnn, if you keep eavesdropping I'm going to make Miku eat all of your bananas!"

Rin said in a singsong voice. Len let out a shriek and ran into his room. Rin and Miku heard him trip over his stuffed toy banana.

"Poor, poor Len."

"Okay, see you then! I can't wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by Char. Sorry that it's super short, I'm kind of supposed to be cleaning... Whatever. I have to go walk my chickens, sorry, so I'll just post this and let you read it! **

**Disclaimer: My chickens have mental issues sometimes. **

* * *

Miku was waiting for Rin at the haunted house, fingering her leek necklace impatiently. What was taking Rin so long? And then she saw Rin walking down the road towards her. Rin for some reason had a leash clipped onto a blue collar around Len's neck, and was pulling him along by it while he ate a banana unhappily. When he saw Miku he squeaked and cowered behind Rin.

"Why is Len on a leash?" Miku asked Rin. Rin shrugged.

"I didn't want to leave him alone at home for what I hope are obvious reasons, but I also didn't want him running off on his own." Rin explained, dragging Len out from behind her. Len whimpered and continued eating his banana. Some guy walked over to them.

"Are you here for the paranormal investigation?" He asked them.

"No, we're here for the One Direction concert. What do you think?" Miku replied sarcastically. The guy laughed nervously and backed up a bit, not understanding why she was being so hostile.

"Sorry, but um, we had to cancel it for tonight, because you see, there's a tornado watch and it's supposed to start storming any minute." The guy told them, gesturing to the sky where, sure enough, thick dark clouds had piled. Miku stomped one foot in frustration.

"You mean I have to drag him all the way home?" Rin exclaimed, patting Len's head to show who 'him' was. The guy walked off then, scared of Miku who was grumbling some colorful words under her breath.

"You won't have to drag him home cause we won't go home! We'll have our own paranormal investigation!" Miku declared. Len looked uneasy, "But Miku-chan, there's gonna be a big storm and there could be a tornado and-"

"You're scared of a little storm, shota boy? Fine, Rin and I will stay and you can find your way home_ all by yourself._" Miku threatened. Now, to someone else, this might not have been much of a threat, but Len had hardly any sense of direction and could barely manage to walk home from school on his own without getting lost.

"I'm not scared! But if you guys get in trouble, don't come crying to me!" Len replied, crossing his arms.

"Wasn't planning on it." Miku told him. She watched as the paranormal investigation team left and drove out of sight. Checking to make sure no one saw them, Miku started up towards the haunted house, waving for Rin and Len to follow her. They ran inside the house and walked into what had been a kitchen. It was covered in dust and spider webs were everywhere. Just as Rin opened her mouth to say it was boring here and they should go home, it began to rain really heavily outside. Miku glanced outside with distaste, but then grinned.

"Guess we're stuck here till the storm's over."

* * *

**Very short, I know, don't kill me. Review, please?**


End file.
